


Points of View

by 15ekaytert887



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: What was going on in different characters heads during different moments and times during the showMostly Emma and Hook





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right after Dark Hallow (3x07)

Emma was bloody brilliant. 

Hook thought to himself as he made his way through the dense Neverland jungle. She had used her magic the way that Regina had taught her in order to capture Pans shadow and in doing so she had saved both himself and Bae. 

Hook had spent centuries trying to run from infernal magic. It had taken everything from him. First Liam and then Milah, the two people he cared about most in all the worlds. Other than killing the dark one he had wanted nothing to do with it. That was until Emma. 

She was beautiful, brilliant, brave, daring, a true hero. Everything he was not, and she used the powerful magic that she had inside her for the good of others, not her own gratification.

Magic was as much as part of her as anything else was, and how could he not love anything about Emma. From the moment their lips had met he had been gone. (In all honesty he had probably been gone since that bloody beanstalk but that kiss had just made him realize exactly HOW far gone he truly was.) 

Hook now knew with all his heart and soul that he would love, honor and protect this woman until  
his dying day. He had meant what he had said back there outside the Hallow. He had no doubt in his mind that Emma would succeed in their quest to save Henry and that they would all make it off this island, and once they did, well that's when the FUN would begin.

Hook sighed. Emma was in no mood for any kind of fun right now no matter how much he might wish otherwise and he didn't know when or even IF she would be again. He had screwed up --big time-- and he knew it. 

Other than Emma's short explanation to Bae about her magic earlier the woman was angrily ignoring both Bae and himself. After thrusting the coconut with Pans shadow into Neal’s hands Emma had stormed off ahead of them into the jungle and the two men had to do everything they could just to keep up.

Neal was the first one to speak "ok I'm sorry I know I screwed up!" He called out to Emma.

"Yeah, you did!" Emma said as she turned on him furiously. Then after taking one look at Hook she added "You both did! We almost missed our chance at capturing the shadow because you two were fighting over a lighter!"

"It wasn't the lighter we were fighting over love." Hook heard himself saying before he could stop himself he gave her a knowing smirk and cocked his eyebrow at her.

Emma just looked at him angrily, clearly not amused. "Let me be very clear," she began as she looked between the two men "if I had to choose someone,” 

Hook’s heart fluttered and he stood up straighter, as if preparing  
for impact. Was she really about to choose him or Neal? He had been preparing himself for a long drawn out war with both Bae and Emma over her affections and now she was choosing someone? Here in the middle of Neverland, merely hours after they had rescued Neal? With her son still missing? No, Hook thought Emma wouldn't make things that simple. However the fact that she had said that she was about to make her choice so shortly after rescuing the father of her child wasn't lost on Hook either.

When she had told him earlier that it wasn't a contest maybe she had been trying to let him down easy, as a way of telling him that Neal was and would always be her choice. 

Hooks heart tightened at that thought. He knew Emma felt something between  
them. She couldn't be ignorant to the heat and energy that happened every time they were in close proximity to each other. And that kiss. That had been no mere lust, that had been deep emotion. Hook knew it. Emma may not feel as strongly as he did but she DID feel SOMETHING. He could tell. As he had said while climbing the beanstalk she was an open book and like she had said inside the diner in Storybrooke, the two of them understood each other.

All these thoughts swirled in the pirates mind during the briefest of pauses that Emma had taken in her sentence. She looked at the two men to make sure that they were both really paying attention to what she was saying. "I choose Henry." She finally stated. 

"He's the only love I have room for in my life." Emma added as she turned and began to walk away from them. Neal glanced at Hook and then sighed, obviously feeling guilty that he had let himself forget what really mattered--his son. 

Hook hesitated for a moment, Emma's words turning in his head. He knew that she wasn't going to make this easy, but he hadn't expected that her answer would only make him love her more. He hadn't even thought that was possible. Her fierce love for her  
son was something to be admired and he knew that Emma wouldn't take another moment to herself until Henry was safe at home. 

Hook sighed and followed the two.

At least he was still in the game.


	2. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Saying goodbye to Hook at the townline (3x11)

Tears were running freely down Emma's face now as she walked away from Neal. She didn't know how she was going to do this, to say goodbye to her family and friends forever. After spending her whole life searching for them, she had finally found them only to have it all slip through her fingers. She saw a dark figure walking towards her and she turned in time to see Hook reaching out for her ever so slightly. When he got to her he dropped his hand as if unsure if he should touch her. She found herself wishing he had.

"Quite the vessel you captain there, Swan." Hook nodded and cocked his eyebrow towards Emma’s yellow bug and the faintest of sighs escaped her lips in spite of herself. He somehow always knew how to break the tension, even at a moment like this.

Emma looked at him, his eyes were deep blue and full of anguish. Emma knew now more than anything that if they had had the time he could have won her heart. She would have chosen him. Neal had been her past, and she would always care for him, but Hook could have been her future, and although that thought had scared her before it wasn't as scary as it had once seemed. Maybe it was because now it was no longer a real possibility, or maybe it was something else. Like the fact that Emma felt that she could really trust Hook or the way that he seemed to understand her better than anyone else ever had.

"There's not a day that’ll go by that I won't think of you." Hook vowed as his eyes bored into Emma’s. She could tell he meant what he said and the anguish she saw in his eyes filled her own as well. This wasn't fair.

In that moment all Emma wanted to do was kiss him—desperately--one last time. To feel his soft eager lips moving in sync with hers. To breathe in his scent so that it would be impossible to forget. To feel his rough hand tangled in her hair and his cool hook pressed up against her back as he pulled her closer against the hard planes of his body. She wanted him so badly in that instant it was physically painful.

But Emma knew she couldn't. She couldn't for so many reasons that were all very real and valid. Like the fact that her entire family including her son were standing right there. The fact that she could feel Neal's eyes boring into the side of her face  
as he watched her and Hook. The fact that if Hook really felt the way that he did about her (and staring now into his deep beautiful eyes Emma knew it to be true) that kissing him now and then leaving forever would destroy him. Emma couldn't be selfish as much as she might want to. She couldn't kiss him, she couldn't tell him that she might feel the same, she couldn't beg him to come with her. Emma couldn't do anything. She could only say one single word.

"Good." 

Emma mustered out, her eyes locked on his, trying to tell him all the things she wished she could say but knew she never would be able to. 

Hook gave her the tiniest of smiles in reply and Emma knew he understood what she was trying to  
tell him. He had always been able to read her like a open book. 

Emma returned his smile with a short sad one of her own, her eyes flicking back down to his lips, and for a moment she thought again about being selfish and kissing him in these final moments before she would depart from his life forever. 

But she couldn't, so instead Emma glanced back up to Hooks face hoping to memorize every detail including those blue, loving eyes that shone so brightly, so that it was ingrained into her memory forever.

Hook backed away. Back towards the crowd and Emma knew in her heart that it was truly over. She looked away from him as she felt another piece of her already broken heart shatter and disintegrate into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Your Comments and kudos mean the world to me:)


	3. Drink Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Hook outside the police station during 3x12

The man was obviously insane, he actually wanted her to drink the concoction he was offering her? It would probably kill her on the spot!

Emma thought again about Henry's camera that she had found in what had turned out to be Neal's apartment, and the pictures on it. 

She felt that something was wrong, she could feel it in her gut. She knew that the strange leather clad man standing in front of her was telling her the truth, or at least, what he believed was the truth. And for some reason that Emma couldn't even bring herself to understand, she trusted him. Well not TRUST exactly, maybe trust adjacent, if that was even a thing…

Emma looked at the leather clad man again, his deep blue eyes were searching hers. Desperate for her to believe what he was saying.

"IF.." Emma began "IF what you're saying is true, then I would have to give up my life here."

"It's all based on lies." The man replied, slightly exasperated.

"It's real," Emma said to him "and it's pretty good. I have Henry, a job, a guy I love..."

a guy that wants to marry me and who I might want to marry as well…

she thought to herself.

Emma looked into the mans eyes and saw a twinge of pain at her words. He looked down at the small vial in his hand.

"Perhaps there's a man that you loved in the life that you've lost." He suggested, looking up at her through his long lashes, the look of pain still remaining on his face.

Emma gulped at his words, looking at him with sympathetic pity. It all made sense now. Well, at least part of it did anyway. Why this man had kissed her on his first arrival at her door, why his face lit up every time he saw her, why he was so desperate for her to remember whatever life that he claimed she'd forgotten. 

He was in love with her. Or at least he thought he was.

Emma looked into his blue eyes again as he looked back at her. 

Love--desperate love--now clearly reflected in them.

Walsh has never looked at me like that…

A small part of Emma's brain whispered to her before she could help it.

The man continued. "Regardless if you want to know the truth drink up. Do you really want to live a life of lies?" He asked her pleading with his deep blue eyes and his rough yet smooth voice. 

Emma thought about his words. Her life was good, even if it was a lie, but she could feel in her gut that the man was right and she wasn't sure how much longer she could fight the feeling she had been having from the moment he had first appeared. The feeling that she knew him, not from here but from a dream. A dream of a dream to be more accurate.

"You know this isn't right, trust your gut Swan it will tell you what to do." He told her, still offering her the potion in his outstretched hand.

Emma's eyes softened "Henry always says that." She said, remembering how Henry had told her to do just that the other day.

"Well if you won't listen to me than listen to your boy." The leather man said. In his voice she heard just the slightest bit of a challenge and she tried to hide what hearing his words made her feel.

How could he know that Henry said that? How could he know that she listened and trusted her son above all else? How could he know that she would want to raise to the challenge he offered? 

Because he's probably a psychopath…

The realistic part in her mind said. 

He's probably a master manipulator, and he's using knowledge of you that he has gotten from god knows where to do so…

Emma thought to herself. Again she looked hard into the mans eyes and once again she saw that look of love  
and truth in them.

Lass I know you better than you know yourself…

His words from before echoed in Emma's mind. She was beginning to believe he was right. He did know her. Somehow. 

Again Emma considered his words. 

If he was right and her life was a lie--even if it was a good lie-- then she knew that she would never truly be happy. And she felt that the man standing before her was going to stop at nothing until she drank what he was offering her. She would have to have him locked up, this time for good in order to stop him. But she knew that even if she did that--even if she walked away from him at this moment and didn't look back--his words would always be in the back of her mind, haunting her, for the rest of her days, and she knew she couldn't handle that.

Emma took the vial from the mans hand and uncorked it. He looked at her again, his eyes still pleading with hers. 

Emma hesitated. What would happen if this thing killed her? What would happen to Henry? Emma knew that being in front of a police station and all that the leather man would never get to Henry. He would arrested him on the spot if this drink did something to her. This idea made Emma somehow feel both worse and better at the same time. 

Emma thought once more of what Henry always told her, to trust her gut, and right now her gut was telling her that the only way she was going to figure this all out was if she drank the stupid liquid she was holding. 

Emma took a deep breath, and swallowed it all in one gulp.

Instantly her senses were flooded with memories. Memories of Henry and fairytales. Of princess and princes, curses and villains. Of the Enchanted Forest and Neverland.

Emma opened her eyes and found the man in front of her, his eyes still desperately searching her own.

"Hook." she breathed out, strong conviction in her voice.

A wide, yet devilish smile spread across the pirates face. He smirked at her. "You miss me?"


	4. If It Can be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Hook in the forest looking for Zelena (3x14)

"You'll look for any excuse to use that thing won't you." Emma asked incredulously.

Yes, Killian thought but he answered her "At least we know we're in the right place, what now?"

"Now," she began "we start searching."

Killian followed her further into the woods, slightly reluctantly. He would follow Emma anywhere but if he had his way he would much rather follow her to a tropical island where she would be safe from harm and the two of them could be alone.

However the likelihood of THAT happening anytime soon was rather slim. So for right now Killian would take what he could get.

"You know something Swan,” He mused to her "whenever you're around I inevitably seem to find myself trecking through some manner of woods or forest courting danger." He said remembering their time in Neverland as well as the Enchanted Forest.

"And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything, always looking for the next adventure?” Emma shot back as she continued to lead them through the forest, in search for the wicked witch.

"Oh is that what this is?" He asked her, a hint of a laugh in his voice. He loved being with her. Even if it was in the middle of the bloody woods probably headed head long into a trap. He had been glad when the prince had been called away. Killian cherished alone time with Emma and he had gotten very little of it since they had returned safely to Storybrooke. He would do whatever he had to, including help her hunt down another bloody demon in the middle of the cold dark forest, just to gaze upon her face. He had been without it for far to long.

"Isn't it?" Emma responded to his question "What the hell were you doing for the last year alone on that ship? I'm guessing it was one swashbuckling tale after another. Until you decided to come back and save me." She mocked harmlessly. 

Killian felt his chest tighten and guilt course through him once more, her words reminding him of what he had done to Ariel and her beloved prince.

Emma can't find out about it, she would hate me forever. 

He thought to himself.

But if I hadn't done what I did, then I never would have gotten to her.

He thought again. His emotions conflicted inside his chest and he hoped they weren't showing on his face.

"Exactly." He said cooly, hoping that Emma wouldn't see through his lie, but knowing full well that she would.

Emma turned on him "You're lying." She stated. Killian looked at her, face guarded and challenging.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"What happened back there? What aren't you telling me?" Emma demanded, arms crossing over her chest.

"Nothing." He answered "That's my tale and I'm sticking to it."

"I still don't believe you." She glared at him, waiting for him to tell her the awful thing he had done.

Killian knew that at this point his best defense was to change the subject so he said "Well let's leave it at that and you can just say thank you." He looked at her, raising his eyebrow as he did so.

His distraction worked. "For my memories?" Emma answered "I already did."

Killian thought for a second. Yes, Emma had thanked him, sadly not in the way she had thanked him in Neverland, the way Killian would have been preferred to be thanked by her, but she had said thank you, the serenity clear in her beautiful green eyes. So Killian tried a new tactic.

"Or for saving you from a loveless marriage." He stated, eyes steely as he looked at her.

"Is that what you think you were doing?" She shot back.

Killian had to hold back a snort "He was a flying monkey." He reminded her, an edge to his voice.

"I didn't know that." She said to him defensively.

That hurt. Killian had to steal himself from the pain being to obvious on his face.

How could she not see that he had come back solely for her? He had even told her as much and yet she still didn't see, or didn't want to see, how much he cared for her.

She sees it, she just doesn't care...A small pained voice in the back of his head whispered to him.

"Were you considering it? His proposal?" Killian finally asked her in a clipped voice. He didn't know  
if his heart could take her response but he needed to know.

"Does it matter?" She shot back.

"Humor me." He snapped, his blue eyes steely. 

"Alright yes ok!" Emma rushed, clearly annoyed with his pressing of the subject, "I was in love so of course I was considering it. But as usual he wasn't who he said he was and i got my heart broken. Is that enough humor for you?"

Killian felt his heart both race and sink at the same time. Yes, she had opened her heart to someone, and it wasn't him. But if she had done it before than perhaps she could do it again. This time to someone who wouldn't lie to her and let her down like everyone else had. This time to someone who would love and cherish her the way she deserved. To someone like him.

"Don't take this the wrong what but I'm glad to hear that." He said looking down at the ground and then up into her green eyes.

"You're glad to hear that I got my heart broken?" She questioned him.

"If it can be broken," Killian said slowly as he took a step towards her "then it means it still works." He said softly, looking deep into her eyes as he did so, his face only inches from hers. 

He could tell she was trying her best to breath normally as she met his intense stare. His own heart was beating fast and he was reminded again of their trip to Neverland, and the conversation they had had outside of Dark Hollow, where he had promised to win her heart. He now wasn't as sure of winning it as he had been then, but there was no force powerful enough to make him stop trying. Not now. Not when her broken heart had a chance at healing and he had a chance at being the one to fix it.

Killian desperately wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure how she would respond so instead he waited for her to say something. Finally Emma stepped back from him and walked away. His heart plummeted slightly as he watched her treck through the forest away from him, continuing on their quest to find the Wicked Witches lair. 

He looked after her, eyes sad but he followed. He had seen it in her eyes, if only for a moment. She had thought about kissing him, and that gave Killian a glimmer of hope that maybe he would win her heart after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> The decision to go back and forth between Hook referring to Neal as Bae and Neal was intentional and not a typo because sometimes when Hook looks at the man he sees Bae, Milahs son and the boy he looked after all those years ago and sometimes when he looks at him he sees Neal, the man he is currently in competition with for Emma's heart 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated:)


End file.
